Louross Edralin
Louross Edralin was a contestant on Season 4 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 7th place. Personality Louross was known for being very energetic in the kitchen. He started the show relatively strong, emerging over Bobby as the vocal leader of the blue team. However, as the competition went on, he grew inconsistent. He formed a close friendship with fan favorite Petrozza, and had early clashes with minor antagonist Ben. Season 4 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Louross was the thirteenth contestant to have his dish judged by Ramsay. There is no information whatsoever about what he made, just Ramsay saying that he could have done a lot more. During dinner service, Louross was assigned as the kitchen donkey. After being told by Ramsay that he was just running around like a toilet brush, he started to feel disappointed about the fact that his teammates were not tasting anything. So, he became more vocal, and took Bobby's title as captain of the blue team. He then started to give clear instructions to his team, much to Ramsay's relief. His team lost the dinner service, but because, at least, he tried, Ramsay named him "Best of the Worst", and asked him to nominate two of his teammates for elimination. Louross nominated Bobby as his first nominee, and Dominic as his second. Episode 2 The next morning, the Sous Chefs woke up all the contestants while holding megaphones, and told them to get outside immediately. Arrived outside, they went through the garbage bags from the previous service to select every food from them, and sort them in big cylinders. When they got back in the kitchen, Ramsay introduced the 6 Ounce Halibut Challenge. During the challenge, Louross acted as the loud-mouth little boy, saying things such as making love to the fish, and encouraging his team. During the judging, the score was tied at 41, but the blue team eventually won in a tiebreaker. They were rewarded with a day at the sea, on a 100-foot super yacht where they eat seafood meals with Ramsay, and were transported there by Rolls-Royce and Bentleys. Before leaving, Louross entertained his teammates, walking around the dorms with woman's boots, and boxers underwear. Everybody laughed, and Ben even called him crazy. During the reward, the men shouted "Whose yacht?" and responded "Blue's yacht!" referring to one of Jen's antics before they left. During prep, the level of confidence in the blue team was high. During dinner service, Louross was on the appetizer station with Bobby. When the first ticket was called out, he became vocal and motivated his team, who was confident. Apart from that, he was not seen much because he did not make any mistakes. The blue team won the service for serving half of their entrées to the dining room. Episode 3 The next morning, after a wake up call where each contestant had to grab a chicken and Ramsay making them falsely believe they would have to kill them, he introduced the Chicken Cutting Challenge. Louross was forced to sit out to even the teams at 6 members each. His team eventually lost the challenge 24-44 because of a disastrous performance by Craig. Their punishment was to pick peppers at the countryside, with farmers clothes and hat on, under the hot boiling sun. During the punishment, he described their bus as "ganky looking". During dinner service, Louross was on the garnish station. An hour and a half into service, he went to the patio, looking for Jason, who was studying the menu. When he saw Jason was about to give up, he talked some sense out of him, telling him he should at least give a try. When he came back to his station, he was having communication issues with Matt, and told him how to properly communicate. When Matt did, he thanked him. Later, he was trying to help Jason, who was struggling on desserts, telling him his crème brulées were ready, which Jason did not believe. Moments later, Ramsay shut down the restaurant, declared both teams losers, and named Petrozza "Best of the Worst" for the blue team. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 After Ben was called a punk by Ramsay, Louross acknowledged he was now digging into the personal level. Moments later, Ramsay called all the contestants on the microphone, ordering to get down so they could clean their kitchens. The next morning, he agreed with Bobby's nomination of Ben being the strongest chef of the blue team. During the Pasta Making Challenge, Louross was responsible for holding the dough to be rolled in the machine by Petrozza. At one point, he schooled Craig for not holding the dough properly, and told him how to do it correctly. The blue team ended up losing the challenge as they managed to get only 5.48 lbs of acceptable pasta, compared to the red team's 6.57 lbs. Back in the dorms, he quickly pointed fingers at Craig for not doing anything and not being a team player. Their punishment was to prep all the new menu items ahead of Family Night, in both kitchens, all day long. During Family Night dinner service, Louross was on the appetizer station with Craig. On the first ticket, he communicated well with Matt, and sent some appetizers out. Near the end, he tried to rally his team which was struggling, and gave a pep talk to everybody when the red team reached over and helped. The blue team lost the service, and Bobby was named "Best of the Worst". He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 5 The next morning, when the teams were lined up in the dining room, Louross was asked by Ramsay what he had on his mind that morning, which he answered it was game time. During the Fine Dining Pizza Challenge, the blue team eventually agreed on Ben's pizza to be the one judged by Ramsay for the team. Unfortunately, it lost over Jen's pizza, and they were punished by prepping all the pizzas for the next dinner service, in both kitchens. When Petrozza put his hand on his shoulder, he aggressively pushed him back, telling he was pissed because of the loss. Before the punishment, Ramsay gave the blue team a pep talk in the kitchen, and Louross was seen being very emotional, walking around the kitchen while having a white towel on his head. Ramsay asked him what was the matter, but he answered he was fine. During the punishment, he and Ben got into an argument, where Ben called him a bitch, and both of them told the other one was breaking down. Before dinner service, the men were still divided, making Louross ask God for a miracle. During dinner service, he was on the meat station. He convinced his team to give Bobby the quail eggs because he was asking them. An hour and a half into service, when the blue team moved on to entrées, his first steaks were undercooked, and Ramsay asked him to get them back in the pan. When Ramsay asked him if he could cook a steak, which he answered he could, Ramsay asked him why he was not doing it then. When he brought his second attempt, Sous Chef Scott told him they were overcooked, and told him he fucked it up and tried to get it passed him. So, he was looking for some beautifully cooked steaks, along with Petrozza. When he could not find any, Petrozza got an idea and brought back the steaks that were deemed overcooked, and secretly sliced off the burnt sides of the steaks. But, Louross was not convinced it would work. But, when Petrozza sent the steaks to the pass, Sous Chef Scott accepted them, saying it was much better, and impressing Louross, who said it was the "ghettoest" thing it could ever happen in a kitchen. After that, he was relieved. The blue team managed to complete dinner service, and when the teams were lined up, Ramsay told Louross his performance was surprising, while adding he was crap, deplorable, uninteresting and shocking. He also added it was a surprise because before that night, he was good. However, Ramsay named both teams joint-winners, and they were told to nominate one member each for elimination. During deliberation, he took the blame for his disastrous performance, telling he disappointed everybody, from his team to himself to Ramsay. Louross was the blue team's nominee, and joined Christina from the red team. He survived elimination as Vanessa already left earlier that episode, and both teams successfully completed service for the first time. While being dismissed, he said that because he was a small Filipino man, he would get criticized and underestimated not matter what. Episode 6 The blue team won the Sweet 16 Planning Challenge, and was rewarded with a go-kart activity. Both teams won the Sweet 16 dinner service, but were asked to nominate one member each. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 During the blind Taste Test, Louross gave one of the worst performances by scoring no point, and losing it for his team, 5-9. The blue team lost the dinner service, and each member was asked to nominate one person for elimination. Louross nominated Ben, and received one vote from Ben. He survived elimination. Episode 8 During the 20 Ingredients Challenge, Louross forgot to use one ingredient, which resulted in 19 ingredients were used instead of 20. The blue team was automatically disqualified, and punished by doing laundry by hand. During punishment, Jen bullied Louross for his mistake, which he had already admitted. His team won the dinner service, and was asked to finish the red team's tables. Episode 9 The blue team lost the Relay Challenge 1-2. During dinner service, when a beef order was sent back to the dining room, Louross showed a clearly disappointed face. This led Ramsay to mimic him, and tell him that if his cooking was as good as his acting, he would be talented. The blue team lost the dinner service, and Petrozza was named "Best of the Worst". He was Petrozza's first nominee for elimination, with Jen being the second. Ramsay surprised everybody by giving Petrozza the decision of who should go home. Despite everybody would have eliminated Jen, Petrozza said that Louross should go home. Ramsay agreed with that decision, and eliminated him for being the worst performer of the night, and the fact that he sunk the blue team. Louross' exit interview was never aired. Ramsay's comment: "Louross was never short on energy, he was just short... on cooking ability." Episode 14/15 When he came back for the last dinner service of the season, he was Christina's second pick, following Corey and before Matt. Christina won the finals over Petrozza. Trivia *He is the last contestant to be eliminated before the black jackets were given that season. *He is the first contestant of Philippines origins. *He is the first contestant who did not receive the walk of shame sequence after being eliminated, and the first one who the exit interview was never aired. Quotes *"Louross, London, LA, that's like triple L!" *"Make love to that fish, man!" *"Let's make love to the fish, come on!" *"DAMN, man, come on, gimme a break!" *"That's it for me, that's it for me." Category:Chef Category:Season 4 Category:Funniest Contestants